Do It
by Toesocks29
Summary: Drake's fingers curled over Astrid's own. He wasn't putting any pressure on the trigger, that would be her own decision to make, the decision to kill her only brother...  One-Shot. Smut.


_First off, this does contain some PLAGUE spoilers. If you haven't read the fourth book yet, I suggest you don't read on._

_PLAGUE was amazing. Its by far my favorite book in the series for now. Drake sprung out early, Astrid became my favorite character again, and they had some very good interaction. Drake totally wants to get in Astrid's pants, its clear as fucking crystal :] This scenario takes place in the beginning of PLAGUE, right after Drake busts out of his jail cell. Except now, he has total control of his body._

_Three days worth of listening to Adele songs and drinking chocalate milk have really paid off._

_Enjoy and review._

Once again, Astrid had fallen asleep at the edge of Little Pete's sickbed. She gazed over groggily at the autistic child and let her head plop back onto the pillows. She was sick and tired of playing "Mommy" to a boy that never acknowledged her. She propped her elbows and studied Little Pete, he was still feverish and sweaty of course. But his breathing was regular, that was good...right? Astrid knew what power Peter held...the power set bring down the FAYZ...the power to set them free...

"There you are"

Astrid froze. There was no way, no way in hell...she gripped the gun she had in her pocket and turned in a flash to face him. With a bang, the bullet shot out fast. Hitting Drake's shoulder and colliding into the bone. Drake merely looked at the wound and snorted.

"I can't die, remember?" he snarked.

Astrid held the gun in both hands, she backed up until her legs touched the back of the bed. She glared at Drake, hate glittering in her eyes. How on earth had he escaped?

"Get the fuck out" Astrid snarled.

"Ooo" Drake teased "Someone's gotta a dirty mouth, hmm?"

"I said get the fuck out!" she screamed, another bullet shot out and and Drake's ear was blown off. She watched in horror as he just looked at it with annoyance as a new ear began to grow back. The bone formed first, then tight tan skin stretched over, Astrid could only watch as the new ear fleshed out and form completely. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Drake murmured, he casted a glance over at Little Pete.

"Until he's dead."

"Why?" Astrid spat "So you can get off on his screams? Not happening."

Drake raised an eyebrow. What had happened to her while he was gone? Gone was the meek girl, in her place was now a hard ass bitch with no qualms about firing a gun. He was impressed but pissed about his shoulder and ear. The Darkness had commanded him to fetch "Nemesis", who apparently was the lump under the covers.

"Put the gun down" Drake ordered breezily "You can't handle it."

Astrid eyed him "Why aren't you changing?" she asked warily.

Drake smirked, "Don't know, don't care. I'm in control, that's all that matters!"

His whip hand shot out and took the gun out of Astrid's hands. With a yelp, Astrid watched as a slight cut was formed on her pinky. Drake's aim was perfect, it was as small as a paper cut. The gun lay nestled between Drake's chest and whip hand, a cold smirk was plastered on Drake's face as Astrid felt the color drain from her face.

"Not so tough now, hmmm?" Drake chuckled.

"What is he to you?" Astrid asked "What do you have against an autistic child?"

Drake knew she was trying to stall him. Let her try, he had all day.

"Well if you must know, princess..." Drake drawled.

Astrid braced herself against the bed as Drake stepped forward so he was about a foot or so in front of her. She didn't like having him this close. She should have been freaking out, crying or something. But living in the FAYZ had made her emotions easier to control. She was no longer the scared little girl back when they were at Clifftop together, she could now look him dead in the eyes. But having him close...still made her uneasy.

"Friend of mine..." Drake flexed his right arm, dropping the gun "...needs him. You're going to step aside and let me have him."

Astrid let out a bitter laugh "You don't understand what would happen if he were to be killed, do you?"

"Enlighten me, beautiful"

Astrid sneered at him "The FAYZ would end, this place would be swarmed with adults. Police officers and army no doubt...they'd lock you up so fast..."

Drake raised an eyebrow. This was interesting news...

"Scientists would cut you up, they'd love that arm of yours...maybe they can saw off your other arm and give you another whip hand!"

Astrid didn't know where this newfound confidence was coming from. She was definitely playing with fire, not thinking how badly she would get burned if the flames were fanned more.

Drake narrowed his eyes and picked up the gun from the floor. Astrid didn't move, she watched Drake as he flicked the safety on and off casually. Astrid jumped slightly as Little Pete coughed. Drake grinned and slowly walked closer to the bed...Astrid slammed herself at his chest. Causing them both to tumble backwards, farther from her brother. Drake cursed angrily and shoved Astrid off but she now had the gun in her hand. She stood up and pointed the gun right in between Drake's eyes. Chest to chest, she could feel his breathing as he stared down, daring to make a move.

"Isn't it odd?" he rasped "That you know what would happen, but you haven't done the deed..."

"Why not just kill himself yourself?"

Astrid's breath hitched. She had thought of it many times, too many times. An act of murder...against her blood relative. The only brother she had. She could shoot him in the head, smother him with a pillow, drown him even...but had always held back. Drake's face was solemn as he turned her around and raised the gun so it pointed at Little Pete. Astrid held the gun in both hands, watching her knuckles turn white as she griped it.

"He wouldn't feel a thing" Drake murmured against her ear. his warm breath tickled the hairs on her neck and she felt them rise in response.

"Just one shot, that's all it would take. One shot, Astrid, and The FAYZ will be gone..."

"He's my brother" Astrid whispered "He's my sibling"

"He's also the reason for all those graves, ever thought of it like that?"

Drake's fingers curled over Astrid's own. He wasn't putting any pressure on the trigger, that would be her own decision to make, the decision to kill her only brother. She felt her legs quiver and Drake leaned forward to hold her up.

She felt Drake rest his chin on her shoulder "You would see your parents again, haven't you missed them?"

Astrid choked back a sob. She shouldn't even be thinking of doing this! Shooting her brother, her sibling, someone she shared DNA with...she couldn't. Drake pressed his mouth to her ear, she shivered and closed her eyes.

"Blame it on me if you have to..." he whispered. His mouth traveled down to her neck, skimming across that spot of sensitive skin. Astrid pressed the muzzle of the gun against Pete's forehead. He remained asleep and did not stir as the cool metal touched him.

"Make it look like an accident."

Astrid could taste the salty taste of tears as they dripped down her cheeks. Her heart was hammering away in her chest. One life would be taken, but so many others would be saved in return. All the residents of the FAYZ would be freed from this hellish fishbowl. She would see her parents, she would be able to eat again, she could leave Peridio Beach for good...but live with the guilt? The guilt that she had murdered Little Pete, an autistic child, in order to save herself. She'd rather not live at all.

"Drake...I...I don't know if I can-"

"You need to" Drake growled, his whip tightened around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"There will be no pain for him. He'll feel nothing."

"But I will" Astrid cried "I'll never be able to live with this, Drake!"

Drake shushed her. His good hand released hers and made feather light trails up and down her back. Astrid still had the gun clutched in her hand. Her whole body, except for that hand, was shaking.

"Come on" Drake urged softly "You'll see your parents again."

"Mommy..."

Drake smirked sadistically. Hook, line, and sinker. He was so close to watching the retard's brains splatter across the room, so close to watching the princess lose herself. He couldn't wait. Drake kissed the crook of her neck and inhaled, Astrid groaned and he felt her arch slightly towards him. Drake hadn't had sex in a very long time, perhaps after this he'd show Astrid how to really lose herself.

"Do it, Astrid..."

BLAM.

The sound of the bullet hitting the headboard echoed through the room. The wood splintered as the tiny metal object went through it and became indented in the wall. Drake looked over and his breath hitched. A few more inches closer...and that retard would have been dead and gone. Astrid had moved the gun at the last possible second, saving Little Pete's life.

Drake gaped. He thought he had her. He thought for sure Perdio's Princess would fucking snap and kill the 'tard. But she hadn't. Instead, he watched in awe as she dropped the gun and slowly turn to face him. They were chest to chest, Drake stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. Astrid stared right back, her icy gaze holding him.

"I have to fix this" she murmured.

Drake said nothing as she reached out and place a hand on his chest, there was no heartbeat for her to feel. Her hands flitted to the bottom of his shirt and pulled upwards, Drake maneuvered out of the cloth but still said nothing.

Astrid took a moment to study the long and lean body of Drake Merwin. He was tan, just like everyone in California, dark compared to her fair skin. His body seemed to have stayed the same shape and size since the day he was killed, the same went for his hair color was dark brown and reached to just below his ears in a soft shaggy mop. Just below his right elbow, was where his whip arm began. It was of a dark red color and actually complimented his skin tone. His nipples were a shade or two darker then the rest of him and she could see a faint trail of dark hair that led down into his jeans. He was strong. He didn't even need the whip to look intimidating. His eyes were the shade of ocean and she wondered if he had some Native American blood in his veins.

Astrid reached up and pressed her lips against his neck. No pulse to feel either. Drake tensed up as her hand pressed against his flat plane of stomach, slowly inching its way to the top of his jeans. Astrid continued to pleasure his neck, placing slow and deep kisses against his jugular and the crook of his neck. Drake stood perfectly still, trying to figure out what the fuck she was playing at. He felt his cock rise up as Astrid slowly rolled her hips against his. His self control snapped right in half.

Drake grasped her hip and began to lead her out of the room. Her kisses became more hurried and rushed, her hands grasped at his hair and shoulders. She was trying to gain some leverage, trying to reach his lips. Drake slipped them into the room across the hall. Once they were in, he closed the door and slammed Astrid up against a wall. He leaned down and began to ravage her neck with his lips, Astrid let out a keening wail and arched as closely as possible to the enemy's body. Drake hoisted her up, Astrid cupped his face in her hands and their lips collided for the first time. Astrid let Drake take the lead, her body was buzzing with anticipation and pleasure. Drake plundered her mouth like a thief, taking his time as his tongue swept across her sweet lips.

Astrid leaned back just for a moment to take off her shirt. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed hard against his erection. Her hands gripped his shoulder blades as Drake nipped and kissed at her neck harshly. She loved the ferocity and dominance he radiated in whatever this was. She needed to do a deed that worse then trying to kill her brother. A deed that God would surely forgive her for. Murder was unforgivable...but sex? Not as bad. She was a virgin, this was true. But it didn't take a genius to figure out what felt good for a guy. Kisses, lips, hands, fingertips, skin on skin, and more. All clockwork. Of course she was a little nervous, but who cared? She had lost her morals and beliefs a long time ago. She was damaged.

She was taken off the wall and they tumbled onto the bed. Astrid now straddled Drake, his eyes were dark with lust as he stared up at her challengingly. Astrid leaned down, her hair spilling over her shoulders as she captured Drake's lips once again. She bit his lower lip softly, toying with it between her teeth. Drake groaned and his hand floated down to unbutton his jeans. Astrid undid the clasps on her bra and let it fall, Drake stared for a moment just admiring her breasts. They were probably no bigger then an A but what could one expect from a starving girl? She was very light and would seem very fragile, but the girl above him was anything but.

She worked at his pants, sliding them down and off his legs in a hurried manner. She could feel his cock brushing against her thigh and shuddered. Drake's hand cupped her womanhood, feeling the moist heat seep through and smirked. He pressed a little harder at where the heat was most intense, Astrid gasped and ground into his hand. He made short work of taking of her shorts, feeling her breathing become labored as he pushed her backwards. He slipped a hand in between her legs and toyed with the elastic of her underwear.

Astrid lay with her head at the edge of the bed. Her breathing becoming more frantic as Drake inched his hand closer to wear she wanted him to touch. She rolled her hips in a plea of sorts and heard Drake chuckle.

"Is this what you want?" Drake teased, his finger running alongside the underside of her underwear.

Drake could feel the moistness, he hooked his index finger around the elastic and pulled down sloooooooooowly. Astrid was near tears now, why couldn't he just touch her already? Why did he have to be so damn slow! Drake let his lips touch her belly, planting hot and deep kisses around her navel while his fingers breezed past her bundle of nerves. Astrid went to thrust her hips but Drake wouldn't have any of that, his whip arm came up and pinned the trembling girl down.

"Not fair" she groaned.

Drake eased a finger into her slick heat, feeling her walls clench around it involuntarily. When he felt that thin fleshy barrier he went no further, but added another finger. He slowly pumped them in and out of her, all the while his mouth moving closer to her outer lips. Astrid cried out as his tongue just flitted across her clitoris, it was like touching a live wire and feeling the shocks ricochet through her.

"Please...please Drake...more" she whimpered, feeling the pleasurable sensations begin to heighten.

But Drake just continued at his slow and leisurely pace, his mouth sucking and nipping. Watching her squirm and toss her head back and forth against the sheets. He would take her soon, but watching her in this state of slow torture was exciting to witness. The tip of his whip slithered down to soothe himself through the boxers, Drake hissed and felt himself become harder...if that was even possible. This was a huge stroke to his ego, he would be the first guy Astrid ever slept with. Sam hadn't even gotten into this beauty yet, this made Drake even more smug.

He withdrew his fingers and mouth, Astrid whimpered again and sat up carefully.

"Come here" Drake murmured, sliding his boxers off.

Astrid felt light headed, her pussy was thrumming with pleasure. She hadn't come, but knew release was just around the corner. She watched in awe as Drake's boxers were slid off. She had seen a penis, in anatomy books and when she was to give Little Pete a bath. But not an erected one, Astrid's eyes roamed up and down his cock. Taking in the smallest details, like the color and shape, she almost felt a little intimidated by it.

Drake watched in rapt fascination as her fingers skimmed the head. He leaked a bit of pre-cum. Astrid rubbed the tips of her fingers together, examining the liquid like a scientist. Drake tried to even out his breathing, but fuck he couldn't wait any longer. He grasped her gently by the wrist and pulled her up against him. Astrid tried to position herself carefully above him, she heard that it hurt less if she was taken from above him.

Drake nearly shouted at the sensation of her hot pussy sliding down slowly on his cock. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he thought. He kept a straight face as he gripped her hips lightly, Astrid wasn't so immune. Her mouth was a perfect oh of pleasure. She seemed to almost glide down onto him, there was no harsh flash of pain or discomfort. She let out a long moan as she let herself go down completely. She felt her walls stretch a little but the feeling of him inside her was...there were no words.

Drake's eyes were bugging out of his skull. He felt a ripple slash through him and for a second thought he was morphing. Not fucking now, he thought angrily. He waited for a moment, once satisfied he began to roll his hips...slowly. Astrid fell forward and braced herself against his chest, the sensation of him moving deeply and slowly inside her...too much already. He hadn't even started yet.

"Faster" she choked out.

Drake was all too ready.

Instantly, Drake changed his pace from slow and deep to fast and hard. His hips snapping up at a rapid speed, Astrid gasped and moaned out as she struggle to keep up. She felt herself moving closer to release, it was licking her insides like hot flames that yearned to be free. A few more strokes and it would be over, a few more moments and it would happen. Drake felt like he was going to explode, her walls clenched tighter around his cock with each powerful thrust. She rode him hard and fiercely, her lovely breasts shaking and sweat dripping down her forehead. Making her skin shine against the sunlight. She looked gorgeous.

His balls tightened up and he slammed into her once more. That did it. Astrid screamed out as hot seed squirted out and coated her insides. A great shudder racked through her body as she came hard and long against him. Drake continued pounding up into her, his teeth gritted as he prolonged her orgasm. His abs burning as he flexed and worked the muscles.

Astrid couldn't hold herself up any longer. She slowly slumped against his chest, completely out of breath. Drake's hand touched her hip gingerly. ..

"You...were incredible" he breathed, the closest thing to a compliment he had ever given.

Astrid didn't respond. Her eyes were closed, still feeling small ripples of her orgasm gently rolling through her. Everything was different now, she had slept with Sam's worst enemy, she had enjoyed it immensely. She wanted to fuck again and again and again.

"Do it again, Drake..."

_Fin._


End file.
